


Plan on Me

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on their way to Jeannie’s for Christmas— eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan on Me

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "annieb1955" in 2015

“I’m going to kill SG-22!” muttered Rodney, not for the first time, pacing the length of the SGC guest quarters.

John snorted and caught one of his flailing hands. “Hey, c’mon, it’s not _their_ fault,” he said. “They were in some Goa’uld prison camp for two weeks, cut ‘em some slack.”

“Yes, yes,” said Rodney. “But did they have to come back to Earth with unknown contaminants _five minutes_ after we got in from Atlantis? Another… minute-and-a-half, and we’d have been out of the Gate Room before the quarantine went into effect, and we could be halfway to Jeannie’s by now! All the way to Jeannie’s, if you manage to sweet-talk Sam into letting us beam directly there.”

“Hey,” John said again. “Why do _I_ have to— No, never mind, I’ve heard your idea of ‘sweet talking’.”

“Hey,” said Rodney, but John used the grip on his wrist to pull him in, standing between John’s knees as he sat on their bed.

“It’s an acquired taste,” John told him, “and I’m glad I’m the only one who’s acquired it.”

He tugged again, and Rodney leaned forward, sliding his arms around John’s shoulders. “No fair,” he mumbled. “You’re not supposed to be all charming when I’m upset.”

John wriggled a hand under Rodney’s t-shirt, fingers splayed against his back. “I’m _always_ charming,” he said, then added, “Look, Rodney, the team isn’t showing any symptoms of strange space diseases, and there’s only another three hours until they get the lab results back and know for sure. So instead of complaining, why don’t we just start our Christmas celebration early?”

Rodney pulled back far enough to look at him, shivering involuntarily as John’s fingers slid along to his ribs. “By ‘celebration’, you mean ‘sex’, right?”

“Yes, Rodney,” John laughed. “I definitely mean sex.”

THE END


End file.
